Yadonashi-hen No Place to Go
by Draugur
Summary: Furude Rika is transferred to a new world. Expecting the usual routine, she makes some disturbing discoveries. While she is experiencing difficulties she never knew before, Rika learns that she is not the only person whose life is at stake in this Hinamizawa.
1. Prologue

**Yadonashi-hen ~No Place to Go~ **

**Prologue**

It's the 63rd year of the Shōwa period. June has come and the air is very warm already. Somewhere in Nagoya City, Aichi Prefecture, two women get out of a car and walk across a busy street. Each of them is carrying a large bag. They are heading for a tall block of flats. One of them is about forty years of age while her companion seems to be around twenty. The older woman walks energetically, while the other one has some difficulties to keep up with her. Her physique is rather fragile, and she doesn't seem to be very self-confident. Sometimes she looks around in confusion because she is obviously not used to such a lively environment. The older one calms her down by talking casually to her, and gradually the young woman seems to adjust to the situation.

When they arrive at the block of flats, the older woman smiles and tells her to relax. Putting their heavy bags down for a moment, they look at the building and talk about what it's like to live in a place like this. Then they enter the block of flats and start climbing up the stairs, instead of using the lift. The young one gets exhausted a little, but now she smiles too. When her companion asks her if they should use the lift now, she declines, saying something which apparently has some deeper meaning to her:

"Let's keep going ... I won't lose."

Finally they reach the seventh floor. The older one takes a key out of her handbag and opens the door of a small flat. Both of them enter the narrow corridor and put their bags down. The younger woman gets excited as she walks around, looking at the bedroom, the kitchen and the bathroom. Everything is tiny, but she looks happy now, evidently rearranging the flat in her mind. The other one appears to be satisfied. When her young companion has finished her inspection, the older woman gazes at her worriedly. But soon her face lightens up and she gives some advice about living one one's own. Then she says goodbye to the young one, who smiles thankfully. After exchanging glances for a last time, she leaves and closes the door. With the door between them, the older woman allows the worries to return to her face. She stands there for a few minutes, doing nothing but looking at the door, wondering what will happen when she will have gone. But she knows she can't do anything at this moment. Her job is done, so she slowly walks to the lift and pushes the 'down' button.

Meanwhile, the younger woman has calmed down a little, though she is still nervous because of all the unusual sights she has come across during the day. She sits down at a desk and takes a book from one of the two large bags. It is a nice-looking scrapbook. She opens it and produces a pen. After thinking a while, she writes a few characters on the first page.

"Diary of a Madwoman"

She looks at the words for some time, frowning, then she crosses the characters out resolutely. A smile appears on her face as she removes the page gently, careful not to damage the book more than necessary. She looks up in the air. Her vision wanders across the small, clean room towards the window. The features of the young woman release the tension which was built up during a long and exciting day. Her expression becomes somewhat dreamy and she gazes at the sky for a while.

Then she flattens the next page and writes some new characters.

"My New Life"

Looking at the words, her face is lightened up by a feeling of hope as she thinks about the meaning of these words. She stands up and opens the window, then takes a look at her watch. What is she waiting for? She sits down again, leaving the window open and listening carefully from time to time. Then she starts to write into her diary. While she writes, feelings come back which she thought she had forgotten for a long time ...

"So now I'm here ... why on earth did I make it, of all people? This is Nagoya, a big city, noisier and busier than every place I have ever seen. I feel confused. Is this real? Or did I die years ago? Is this some otherworldly dreamland? Once there was a boy in my class ... people said he had gone to Nagoya, but no-one heard of him since he had disappeared. Will I meet him among the shadows who walk around restlessly in this city of lost souls? Maybe this is where all the cursed people go ... maybe I will meet them all here. All who fell victim to the curse. I'm not sure whether I should be afraid or look forward to meeting them.

"Or should I just relax and think about the future? I really don't know. Perhaps this is not an illusion. I was given a new chance. This is my second life. I must not ruin it. I won't lose! Back then, sometimes I said that and lost anyhow. But we all laughed about that. I wonder if I will hear such cheerful laughter ever again. When the next game began, I used to say the same words and it felt good. I can't believe these times have gone forever, forever ..."

Suddenly her eyes become wet. She stops writing and covers her face. Some tears fall on the page, blurring the characters. The young woman sobs quietly for a while, then she regains her look of strength and determination and resumes her writing.

"But I can still do one thing for my friends. I will do as I promised them. I will fight to make my way through this strange world. It's all up to me now. I will carry the precious memories with me, all I remember about them. They told me to fight and keep going all the way. Back then, it was just a phrase to me, but now I draw hope from it like water from a fountain.

"It's strange I was saved ... why should someone like me survive? I took other people's lives. Of course they were my enemies. Nevertheless, I should have solved my issues with them differently. I could not forgive them what they did to my father. But there must have been another way. I still remember how I felt when I killed them. I can't describe the feeling when I watched their bodies tumble down like heavy life-sized dolls. But somewhere in my soul that feeling is still alive. It's like a dark room without windows. You can shut the door and walk around in the brightly lit corridor, but the darkness is still there, even if you don't see it. I will never return to that dark room. I won't forget about it, either. Its existence will remind me that I should not take this chance for granted.

"I wonder if I will see Hinamizawa again ... they say you can't go there until the blockade will be lifted. But I'm going to wait patiently for that day, even if no-one will come with me. I will never forget Hinamizawa as long as I live. I will always remember the people who used to be kind to me. Especially ..."

She pauses and takes another look out of the window. The pictures of a distant summer come back to her mind. A person appears. Someone with melancholic dark eyes and an enigmatic smile.

"... her, who was just as lonely and forsaken as me."

* * *

_Hello, I'm Draugur. This is my first fan fiction and it's about the world and characters of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, a series which I love deeply. This fiction, and the others which I'm going to write hereafter, are meant to be small signs of gratitude to the author of the original novel, Ryukishi07, and all the artists, producers and other people who helped his magnificent creation to become a manga and an anime series. But I also want to thank the authors of the fan fictions around here who add new visions to the Higurashi world. About myself: I'm German, so I'm not a native speaker. If I you find mistakes or strange expressions in my stories, I would be happy if you let me know. Of course, I would also like to know whether you like my stories. Concerning the first one, I wanted to make it a mystery, so I'm going to hold back some important information. I hope I didn't go too far about the two anonymous women in the prologue. I think most readers will be able to identify the younger woman. This is what I enjoy myself when reading: Exploring mysteries step by step. I hope some of you will accept the invitation to explore the little mysteries of this story. _

_The japanese word _yadonashi_ means "homeless person" and relates to this story in more than one regard._


	2. Rustling Trees

_I think I'm the loser._

_Because if I cry for help, they won't answer._

_I think they're the losers._

_Because if they cry for help, I won't answer._

_I think we're all losers._

_Because if we all cry for help, no-one will answer for sure._

* * *

**Rustling Trees**

Dizziness, exhaustion, numbness. I feel them every time I return. To be precise, it's not exactly what you call returning. I know all the spots because I was born here. But in fact, the place is slightly different, and the course of the events to come is uncertain. Maybe the uncertainty makes me feel bad. It hurts. Being transferred certainly strains your body. However, I don't remember anything about the transfer. Only _she_ knows because she performs the strange act of handing me to a world which certainly will kill me as all the others did. I should say she keeps me alive, but sometimes I'd rather look at it the other way round. She's the one who makes me die again and again. Due to her power, I return from the dead. And after a pathetic short new life, I'm forced to go back to them. Without her, I could remain silent and peaceful. I really don't know. Maybe I would prefer a final death to the fate of dying and coming back repeatedly until my hope dies and I become a lifeless doll.

"...-chan! Are you a zombie yet?" A playful voice echoes in my brain.

Am I a living dead person? Am I playing some kind of real-life zombie tag while most people in this village think I am the reincarnation of a god? Maybe I should just walk like a zombie. Without a free will, without consciousness. After all, it's not my own doing that brought me here. A zombie is an undead being, guided by the will of the person who made the body rise from the grave.

In fact, that's very close to what I really am. Most likely, people put me in a grave after I died in all my past lives. But there's a person who makes me come back from the grave. Should I thank her? Or curse her? Should I value this new life, or throw it away carelessly? Should I behave like a little girl who holds a present in her arms, smiling at the relative who gave it to her? Or should I frown and turn my back on her? Maybe it's not a present but a punch in the stomach. At least I feel as if someone punched me really hard. If it's a present – where is it? My hands are empty. Do I have to search for it like you look for a hidden sweet or a toy? Without thinking, I say it aloud:

"The only gift I will find is death."

Looking around cautiously, I think nobody heard me. But - I'm certain she is watching me, hiding somewhere near here, putting on a disappointed face and emitting her funny moans. Well, what does she expect anyway? In spite of our old age - she has lived about ten times as long as I - both my puppeteer and I are rather childish characters, matching our outward appearance. Facing my inevitable doom, I pout and stamp my little feet. No, I do not really stamp my feet. I have my own way of being sulky. I sit down, looking out of a window, towards this murderous village, drinking wine. Do I really love wine, or do I pretend to like drinking because it annoys her? That would be pretty childish, I guess.

And what does she do? Instead of acting wisely like a good parent, she laments like a little puppy. It's just too amusing. I can't stop teasing her. I'm a cruel little zombie girl. Too bad I can't attack her. She's not made of anything a human could grasp. After all I've been through in the worlds she keeps transferring me to, she certainly deserves a little cruelty. I know she also suffers. But at least she doesn't have to die.

Looking around, I find myself sitting beneath some trees near the shrine. Everything looks like the place I know. I remember the games we played here. Sometimes we just ran, as fast as we could, so that we could hardly think anymore. I hear a self-confident, energetic voice ...

"Only first place counts! - The last one will take the punishment and go through hell!"

I wish I could run like that right now. But my exhausted limbs don't allow me to stand up. I really feel like the aged woman I am.

I have to recollect my thoughts, arrange them in order. I can't deny that I need her help. Maybe I will punish her later. There are some things she can't stand, and her reactions are funny to watch. Yes, she will definitely meet her little punishment game.

With that in mind, I call her. "Hanyū."

"Hanyū!" I look around. "Hanyū?"

Damn, I can't see her. This is really annoying. No time to play hide and seek. Please act your age when we're alone, Hanyū.

"Hanyū ..."

Nothing. The wind moves the leaves softly. I hear the rustle of spring. Yes, it must be springtime. Some weeks to go until I die. Without thinking about it, I raise my arms and spin around a few times, slowly, inhaling the fresh air. But although my numbness is leaving my body, I don't feel good at all. Enjoying the lovely weather does not improve my awkward situation. Hanyū's absence is like a constant sting. I hate to admit that I don't know what to do without her. Clearing my throat, I loudly proclaim: "All right, Hanyū. Keep hiding in the bushes if you happened to wet yourself or whatever. I can't go on losing our precious time. Follow me when you have finished your petty business over there." With that display of false self-confidence, I turn towards a little path nearby.

A few times I think I hear Hanyū's footsteps following mine, but every time I turn around there's nothing but silence. Although I try to fend them off, my concerns become serious now. A sudden thought makes me stand still. What if she was around before, reading my disdainful thoughts? Even if she did, letting me down like this is not something Hanyū would do easily.

"Come on ... you know I didn't mean it."

Did I? My voice trembled when I said that. Something like a dark cloud appears in front of me, making my features harden as I grind my teeth in frustration.

"Even if I did mean it ... why don't you just stay out of my head? Can't I even keep my thoughts for myself, you little snoop?"

I know she likes to follow people, watching their actions. Not that she could protect them, I think she's just curious. All she can do is apologize. A feeble consolation for people who are eaten by the incurable madness which lingers in this village. Anyway, maybe she can also enter their heads, watching them from the inside as they go crazy. It must be even easier for her to enter my thoughts, because our senses are connected. I shudder as I imagine an angry Hanyū hiding inside my brain, waiting for a believable sign of remorse.

"Stop it," I cry, "stop this! Get out of ... whatever you're hiding in!"

This is when I almost bump into a man. His belly suddenly appears in front of me. I just manage to avoid burying my face in his shirt, which is a bit dirty. Obviously he just finished some gardening work.

"Hello! ... Oh my, you should watch out," he chuckles.

His voice sounds friendly. I know him ...

"Makino! Sorry, ni-paa~"

Smiling brightly, I look up to him. I can activate my cute Rika-chan mode very quickly, if necessary. Even if my thoughts are sombre.

"Oh, it's all right. Never mind." He smiles at me with a slight look of confusion on his face. I think he even frowned for a second.

"Excuse me, I must be going, that's right! Good bye, Makino!"

I walk on quickly, not paying him much attention anymore. I can't think about somebody like him now. But I don't want to be rude, so I look back at him once. He stands there, looking at me, still with the same baffled look, but smiling. At last he answers.

"Good bye, please take care!"

Poor Makino, he must be really perplexed by this unexpected encounter with Oyashiro-sama's reincarnation.

Her reincarnation. But where's Oyashiro-sama herself? What happened to her? Walking straightforward, I start talking to Hanyū without looking around. I'm sure she'll be able to hear what I say, or sense it somehow.

"Fair enough, Hanyū. If you prefer to hide, I certainly won't waste my time looking for you. I'm sure you will show up sooner or later. Is it me who can't go on without you? I think it's the other way round."

That's right. I'm the only one who can see Hanyū, I'm the only one she can really talk to. I'll just wait. I won't cry for her ... sniff. What? Did I just sniff? I touch my right cheek. Did I cry just now? No, my skin feels dry ... this must be a cold. Spring in Hinamizawa. You have to watch out even in this seemingly hopeful time. Nature may smile gently at you, while an icy hand reaches out to grasp you, out of nowhere. When June comes, the hand will definitely seize me. And it will bring much more than just a cold. I start to feel paralyzed, even though my feet walk on and on, making the gravel crunch beneath them.

Suddenly something enters my mind. I always ask Hanyū about the exact date when I see her first in a new Hinamizawa. Now it seems I have to ask someone else. All right then.

"Wait, Makino!"

I run back to the guy who turns around immediately. But ... his expression changes into a slightly angry one. Makino, you used to adore me, right? Maybe he has lots of work to do, or he might come late for some appointment. Whatever.

"Mi-. Makino, could you please tell me the time ... and the date?"

I smile cutely.

"Well ...," he replies, obviously being amazed about my forgetfulness, "it's May xxth, quarter past five."

Then he grins mischievously. "Would you also like to know the year?"

"If you'd be so kind," I reply sweetly.

He must think I'm making fun of him, actually I really have to make sure it's the very year of my death.

"It's the 58th year of Shōwa," he tells me.

Right. Only a few weeks.

"Thanks, Makino. Have a nice day, nipaa~"

Leave me alone, I think. Makino chuckles, obviously gaining pleasure out of this stupid conversation.

"If you are so forgetful even now, will you be able to remember anything at my age?"

Very funny, old geezer. How can you say this to someone who has lived for nearly a hundred years? The truth is, I always die before I get old, so I'll never know.

"Well, I must hurry. Have a nice day."

We both turn around, when he says one last thing.

"By the way ... next time, remember using honorifics when you talk to older people, right? I'm an easy-going fellow, but others might feel insulted, you know."

He grins. Obviously he doesn't want me to feel bad about what he just taught me. But in fact, I can't remember calling him "Makino-san" in the past. He always was just Makino to me. Maybe this Makino is different. Suits me, actually. Why should the old people always be the same in every Hinamizawa? I'm thankful for whatever is different in each of these little worlds. Except for some painful twists like ... I really don't want to think about them now.

Hanyū is still missing. I must force myself not to be paralyzed by her absence. There is a proverb in the west which says "Help yourself, and God won't let you down". I hope this saying relates to my current situation. I must act bravely to prove myself worthy of her assistance. However, I hope it won't take too long ...


	3. Enshrined in Darkness

**Enshrined in Darkness**

Still no sign of Hanyū. There are some clouds in the sky and the air feels a little colder. While I walk towards my home in the late afternoon, the higurashi start their mournful chorus. I know this sound so well ... it's my birthday song and my requiem at the same time. I wonder if these little creatures know about my fate or Hinamizawa's. Their song is so sad. I don't meet anyone after Makino went away, so I walk alone, still reassuring myself that she's going to turn up soon. With that in mind, I reach the stairs of the shrine premises. Today, the stairs seem endless to me, though I remember vividly how I used to jump from step to step joyfully. I still remember the movement, but I can't feel that emotion anymore.

I know why I don't feel it. I can't fool myself. Many times when I climbed these stairs, Hanyū used to fly ahead of me, with a beautiful smile. And trying to get ahead of her was so funny. Sometimes I really outran her. I was really proud then. Now I think she just let me win to make me happy. But that's not important. I wish she would appear now. I would eat as many cream puffs as she wants, just to see her face.

Well - maybe she's not so far away. The Saiguden is Hanyū's favourite hiding place. The sacred storage room, where the tall Oyashiro-sama statue and many strange devices are kept. Some of them look quite ghastly, but to Hanyū they are sweet souvenirs from the past. Lingering among them, she gets into a reminiscent mood, dreaming of the cruel old times. What a contradictory little being, I think with a smile on my lips. I decide to walk straight to the small building. No, I'm not walking anymore. Expecting to see her, I start to run, almost cheerfully.

When I reach the Saiguden, I'm running out of breath. Almost there, Hanyū ...

... wait. Why is this heavy lock still there? I talked to Father Kimiyoshi about this lock in the past. I don't like it, heavy and stiff as it is. So we changed it to a smaller one. But that easy lock was not good as well. Because Takano and Tomitake are two bad kitties, nyan. It's always the same. Foolishly entering the Saiguden on the night of Watanagashi, they contract Oyashiro-sama's curse. So everyone says. And they die, over and over again. I get so bored of their silly behaviour.

Now there's a problem. I can't open that big and heavy lock. Maybe the key is in the small house where Satoko and I live. But I feel I must see Hanyū right now, so I do something stupid. When you climb up the tree next to the Saiguden, you can enter the room through a window. In fact, my father beat me up once because he thought I had played around foolishly and damaged something inside. He was so furious then. The fact that he was generally such a silent and considerate person made it even worse. I heard that things had been broken inside the Saiguden and Oyashiro-sama was supposed to be in a rage. But my father was wrong. I had not done anything. I had just played hide and seek with Satoko and some of my friends. But he would not listen to me and he hit me really hard. That was the only time he was so angry. But he's not around anymore, so now I'm going to do just what he punished me for. After all, I received my floggings already.

The tree is very knobbly and there are many spots you can tread on. This is not a problem. Ouch ... I should not hurry too much. A broken branch scraped my leg. Anyway, the window is coming near. It won't be so easy now because I've grown since the time I got that beating. Sticking my head through the window, I look into the darkness of the Saiguden. I know there are candles and matches inside, so I take hold of a strong chain which dangles from the ceiling. Astonished at my own courage - what if the chain comes loose? - I crawl through the window. I must do it. This is Hanyū's test, I think. Is this really necessary, Oyashiro-sama?

Woo-hoo! I cling to the chain which swings back and forth inside the storage room. Luckily I don't damage anything. I swing towards an old cabinet and sit on it, then I step on a stool standing next to the cabinet. It works out nicely, as if someone had arranged these things for someone to get inside easily through the window. Easily? Well ... I look at my right thigh, which is scratched and bleeds a little. Whatever ... I've been through much worse in my past lives. Now, welcome to the dark Saiguden. You can come out now, Hanyū.

I feel no presence of her at all. Disappointed, I look for candles and light one of them. Ah, the smell is quite pleasant. Looking around, I see the blunt old torturing implements, things I know quite well, so I don't give them any further attention. Wait ... no, something is different. Everything looks tidier than I remember it from my last worlds. I don't see very much dust, and the instruments even glint a little. They are neatly arranged. It seems someone takes good care of them in this Hinamizawa. Well, someone - it means: me. Maybe Hanyū treats me more strictly in this world. This would explain while she does not show herself to me.

I take a whole turn in the Saiguden, casting the candle's light in every direction. Finally, I illuminate the statue, which is a bit scary. Oyashiro-sama, depicted as a strong, male god, standing tall and gazing severely at the little intruder. I look at the stern features, the lowered left arm, the raised right arm, the hand which points at something hidden in the darkness. Involuntarily I turn around to look where it points. The candlelight falls on the broad blade of a beautiful ritual knife, which looks really sharp and sends a bright flash through the darkness. I wonder what it was used for, although it does not require much imagination to picture how human bodies used to be mutilated with these instruments. Once more, I recognize the neatness with which the tools are kept in the storage room. Well done, Rika, you seem to be much more careful around here. For there's no-one else who would do it these days.

Something is not right here, though. Something is different ... I just can't tell what it is. Not just the instruments. But I can't spot the difference at the moment. My desire to find Hanyū fades away as I get tired. With a big yawn, I walk back towards the window, climbing the stool and the cabinet to leave through the window. My right leg hurts a little, but it does not matter. I reach towards the chain and try to reach the window. This proves to be much harder than getting in. I wish my body was stronger and more flexible. Finally, I manage to stick my legs out of the window and catch hold of the frame, though I almost lose my balance. If I fell back into the storage room now, it would really hurt. Shifting my right foot on top of a knob, I try to take a safe position on the tree. One, two, three ... here I come!

I push myself off the window and try to clutch the trunk tightly. Ah, this hurts! My body slides down the tree and the rough bark almost peels my skin off. I must look pathetic, not only because I hold fast to the trunk clumsily, but also because my skirt rode up and my panties are showing. I move my feet carefully to take a better position and climb down the tree, while my belly and my legs feel as if they were on fire. It's time to go to sleep and forget about this.

Though my visit to the Saiguden was fruitless, I feel some kind of satisfaction while I walk towards the house I share with my best friend Satoko. Before we moved in, it was a storage for the profane things we need at the shrine. As always, I don't bother to look at the main house where I used to live with my parents when they were alive. These memories are no good. As long as Satoko is around, I have everything I need. Even if Crybaby-sama prefers to hide her face somewhere in the bushes.

The sliding door is open, as we trust the people in Hinamizawa not to break in and steal our dinner or something. I cross the basement, which does not look very tidy - is it Satoko's turn to clean up this week? -, and climb up the stairs towards the first floor where we spend the nights. Satoko seems to have gone out, maybe visiting Rena or Mion. I wish I was there too, having a good laugh about recent club games. Something fun. But as I feel really tired, I just open the closet we keep our futons in.

Just a moment ... just one futon? What about Satoko? Is she going to spend the night somewhere else? While this is highly unlikely, I can't see why she should carry her futon around instead of using her host's. Nonsense. When I notice Satoko's absence, this is always highly alarming - because it means that maybe she is forced to stay in that dreaded house with ... no, I don't want to picture the horrible scenes I remember about that bastard Teppei. Maybe the futon is outside for a good airing? At this time? I have a look anyway, but I can't find it.

There must be an explanation. I look into the bathroom ... there's only one toothbrush. And now I remember that when I entered, I saw only one pair of indoor shoes. Only me? I hardly have come to terms with Hanyū not being here, but Satoko? This would be really cruel. I think I must look for her, visit her old home, give my friends a call ... what if this pervert really got hold of her? Then a chain of gruesome events will start soon. Pictures of sick behaviour start to appear before me. Satoko with an empty, lifeless expression. Keiichi, driven by madness, attempting to save her by using mindless violence which will only make things worse. And soon after that, everything will be shrouded in darkness.

Haunted by fears, I stick my head out of the window, not giving real attention to the buildings I see ... the shrine, the main house, the Saiguden ...

... light. There's light in the main house. That's impossible. At least it seems an eternity ago since I last saw it. Who has entered that abandoned building? What do they think they're going to find there? I can't imagine any burglar would break into the Furude house. For there's nothing inside except the notion of death and some sad memories, lingering in the air. But if I look at the house now, it doesn't look very different from an ordinary home with people in it. Wait. I saw some strange things in this world already. But this is the weirdest sight of them all. I don't want to face the possibility that ... my parents ... are alive?

Which means - the curse of the third year did not happen? So maybe there is no curse at all in this Hinamizawa? That would be too good to be true. However, I would have to stand up to my mother, who could not accept Hanyū. Neither did she accept my desperate attempts to help Irie fight the Hinamizawa syndrome. That's why the institution finally got rid of her. Serves her right! Serves her right! That's what I kept telling myself over and over! She had hit me several times, though I could not understand why! And my father ... he hit me too, after he had blamed me for the damages in the Saiguden! I recalled these cruel memories again and again. And finally, I could get over my parents. My friends are the most important persons in my life now.

If - though I still can't believe it - mom and dad survived the year of the third curse ... has Hanyū's absence got something to do with them being here? No, it can't! For she was always there, even when my parents were around ... though mom always tried to talk me out of believing in her!

Anyway, I just can't stay here now. Since I belong here, I must find out who it is. Come on. Hanyū ... stay away if you want, I'll do this without you. I brush some dirt off my dress and walk through the door. I feel something awkward in my stomach. The nearer I get to the main house, the more I get scared of whatever will happen. I approach the door hesitantly. But faltering will not improve my situation. So I ring the doorbell.

Soon, I hear steps. My heart beats hastily. Someone opens the door with a strong movement.

It's my mother. With a stern glance, she looks right down at me. I feel my eyes widen with disbelief while I force myself to get some words out of my trembling mouth.

"Hi mom, I'm sorry for staying away so long ... Look, I hurt myself when I was playing, and it hurt a lot. Mion made us climb some trees. I became last, so I took a punishment. It was embarrassing. I had to wear a dog leash and crawl on all fours ... but I'm okay now, nipaa~"

While I'm talking pathetically, my mother does not react the way I thought she would. Instead of getting angry, she looks a little surprised. And at last she answers - - -

"Who ... are you?"


	4. Trespass

**Trespass**

As I look at my mother, my thoughts spin around inside my head. I feel dizzy. What does she mean? Is she joking? No, that would not be anything like her. But ... it's hard enough to meet your parents, after you pronounced them dead inside your heart. Once you made up your mind to face them, they should never ask you something like this. No way. I mean, this is my mother. I'm perfectly sure. She looks like my mom, and she lives inside the same house. I know very old people forget their relatives sometimes, but she can't have forgotten me, can she? She's not even forty years old. Then, what about me? Did I mess myself up so that I don't look like her daughter Rika anymore? Impossible. My body still hurts but I did not smash my face beyond recognition. Neither did I cover myself in mud completely like some scary creature coming out of the Onigafuchi swamp to devour the villagers.

While my mind is busy mixing up silly and scary thoughts likewise, creating a useless jumble which blocks my brain, she keeps looking down at me - not angry, just surprised. Maybe this expression is unsettling me more than anything. I had expected to be shouted at, maybe even to be slapped like she did in worlds I barely remember. But the question she just asked me is so absurd that my mind refuses to process it.

"Mom ... what do you mean?" My voice trembles.

"Are you joking? Who are you, little girl? I'm sorry, are you lost? Can I help you with anything?" She starts to worry about the helpless little person in front of her. This is just absurd.

"It's me, mom ... Rika! Stop kidding me, I don't like this!" While my voice gets louder, I feel the tears coming to my eyes and a lump forming in my throat. As I try to make her quit this stupid hoax, I know very well that she's absolutely serious. This is my mom, my stern, responsible mother. She would never crack such a poor joke. I know that too well.

She really does not know me.

After considering what to do, she finally reaches out to make me come inside with her. Of course she feels pity ... because now I'm really crying. The tears well from my eyes, making me feel ashamed of my weakness, which brings forth even more tears. They feel so hot and salty. I can't remember having felt so feeble at any time in the past few worlds. She takes my hand and leads me into the house while talking very gently to me. I know what she's up to. She wants me to tell her who my parents are. This is such a stupid conversation.

"You don't have to be afraid. They can't be that angry, can they, sweetheart? Surely they will be glad to get their little girl back, won't they?" She keeps repeating things like this. My mother is a rational, down-to-earth woman. She does not accept anything absurd or paradox. So trying to convince her that she's my mom, even if she does not know about it, would be a waste of breath.

Suddenly I come up with an idea. Maybe I can convince her by mentioning something only a very familiar person could know? Only someone of the Furude family ...

"Do you want me to prove I'm your daughter?" I can tell by her expression that she does not like this at all. But since I was crying so hard, she does not interrupt me.

"I am your daughter, Furude Rika ... otherwise, how could I know what's inside the Saiguden? Please listen ..." I start talking about some secrets of the Saiguden. But her reaction tells me that this was the most foolish mistake I could make in my present situation.

As I keep talking about the secrets of the Furude priesthood, the compassion fades from her face, leaving a cold, even contemptuous look that makes me shiver. I fall silent in the middle of a sentence. Then she answers in a tone which completely differs from her previous kind, warm voice.

"Well then. Now it's time for you to tell me what I asked you first. Who are you?"

My tears have dried, but her voice scares me and I back off when I hear her talking severely like that.

"I think I tried to tell you before," I squeeze out shyly.

"Stop lying!" Now she stands right in front of me with her eyes piercing me from above. There is no way to avoid this merciless glare. I curse my tongue for chattering about the family secrets thoughtlessly. But it's too late now.

"You are the one who climbed the tree and snuck into the Saiguden," she accuses me. "My husband saw you. I told him he had been mistaken when he said he saw something at the window ... but now I know it was you! Shame on you for pulling off such a thing just to make fun of me!"

What? She is totally wrong, but I know she won't accept any explanations right now, being so furious. I must still answer her. My eyes wander across the room while I search for an explanation which will make her listen to me without getting even angrier. Right behind her I see a little doll which is attached to the wall. I know this one ... it's a lucky charm that used to be mine in previous worlds. I think I didn't own it until the end, though. I can't remember what happened to it. Obviously I never owned it in this world. Bad luck, Rika. The little thing is looking sad. Yes, it is most certainly not happy ... because it was meant to belong to me, but never reached me? Maybe.

"Well?" My mother waits impatiently while I get distracted.

"Mi- ... Sorry ... I can't explain why I did it, but I never wanted to make fun out of you."

"Can you answer me one question?" My mother looks down on me menacingly. "What could make them sink so low that they now use little children to mock their enemies and desecrate their guardian deity Oyashiro-sama?"

"Them ...?" I whisper in distress. I don't understand anything.

"Don't play dumb now!" She does not avert her gaze for a split second. "I'm talking about the Sonozakis!"

"I really don't know what you mean ... are you at odds with the Sonozaki family?" My voice trembles.

She does not answer for some time. Very slowly, the anger in her features decreases and her face relieves its tension.

"Well, I guess you can't really understand these things at your age. Though you should definitely know that no-one apart from the Furude family is allowed to enter that holy place."

I don't say anything about being a Furude family member myself. This would only evoke her fury. Noticing the hopelessness of my situation, I hang my head and look sad. My mother keeps eyeing me in a mindful way. I guess she takes it as a confession, but I don't care. There seems to be tension between the Furudes and the Sonozakis. Are they still antagonizing each other about that stupid dam project? Adults can be so childish sometimes.

Then an inconsistency occurs to me. What about my things in the small two-storey building? They can't be there without any reason. I do live in that building. How can it be? Does my mother try to punish me by pretending not to know me? Entering the Saiguden, I took the wrong way because I did not have the key for the big lock. My father saw me ... and they agreed upon such a bizarre punishment? Maybe they think I'm too old to get spanked like that time when my father claimed I had broken things in the Saiguden after playing hide and seek. They want to apply psychology now. I don't think such a strange measure would suit my parents. But maybe bizarre events call for a bizarre explanation.

"Ni-paa~ I figured it out." My mother looks bewildered when my mood seems to change completely and I put a big smile on my face. "Mom, I'm sorry, I really am. I couldn't find the key for that big lock. So I just climbed up to the window. I was stupid, forgive me, won't you? Mom ..."

Ah. Something hit my cheek ... she slapped my face. Just like she did when I would not stop talking about Hanyū sometimes. With a grim look on her face, she holds my shoulder. But now my patience is over, just like hers, and I shout at her.

"Look, I don't know what this is all about! If you want to punish me, go ahead and slap me as many times as you want! I've been through much worse, I can tell you! But don't pretend you don't know me! I can prove you wrong, look!"

Much to her surprise, I jerk myself free from her tight grip and run out of the door, heading towards the small house. She follows me. I don't know if she wants to punish me more of if she's curious about what I'm going to show her. While I run, something crosses my mind. In fact, it does not make sense. When my parents live and I'm with them ... why do I live in the small house? It should be just a storage building now! Nothing makes sense in this Hinamizawa!

But I won't stop now. I must see it through. My mother still runs after me. I'm panting when I arrive at the building which I have lived in during so many lives. Pushing the sliding door, I enter the basement, not allowing her to catch hold of me. I jump up the stairs, nearly falling over when I climb two steps at once. Then I reach the bedroom.

"Look at this!" I shout towards mom, who has also entered the room, and open the closet hastily. "Whose futon do you think this is? I live here! All these things are mine!" I run towards the bathroom. "And take a look at the ..." I fall silent.

Satoko stands in the middle of the bathroom, utterly dumbfounded. She's in her pyjamas, using a towel to dry her hair. For a few seconds, none of us says anything, then Satoko opens her mouth.

"What is it? Why are you coming here at this hour ... and who is this girl? Who is she, mom?"

My body starts shivering. She calls her ... mom? These things, which I showed to my mother, are ... Satoko's? Now I notice that I did not look at them really closely ... I was just sure that they were mine. What a fool I am. Satoko's futon, Satoko's toothbrush, Satoko's indoor shoes ... I do not own anything in this place.

I did not even take off my shoes when I came in. Tears come to my eyes again while I try to find any words, without success. I'm a trespasser, an illegal alien. Breathing heavily, I look at this incomprehensible situation. Then, sobbing loudly, I run down the stairs, leaving Satoko and my mother behind while they stand still in astonishment.


	5. Animal Sounds in a Doomed Place

_Author's Note: Hello! I'm sorry for pausing this story for such a long time. There are still some details I couldn't work out properly, but I won't abandon it. So I hope those of you who read the first chapters still remember how it started. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Animal Sounds in a Doomed Place**

What a sleepyhead I am ... I open my eyes when I feel someone's presence. I know he's nice, so I don't need to hurry.

"Mi- ..."

He doesn't know what to answer, so he just repeats it. "Mi- ...?" This is amusing.

I say it again, looking at him through drowsy eyes. "Mi- ..."

"Mi-? Ah! Sorry, I'm not a suspicious person!" He makes a hectic gesture to indicate that he's not going to molest me. What a funny guy.

With a big smile, I go "Ni-paaa~" ... And he replies, very shyly.

When I hear the voices of birds and the distant sounds of the village, I awake completely. I'm alone. My back hurts terribly.

As I look around, I see why I had this strange dream. I'm sitting in the small old shack where the bus used to stop when there was a traffic line. I remember what happened ... after running around Hinamizawa while tears ran down my face uncontrollably, I could not find another place to spend the night. Possibly I did not intend to sleep in the shack, but to sit down and think about where I could go. I look at the worn-out walls on which remains of stickers from the Onigafuchi Guardians initiative are still visible. The spirit of Onigafuchi ... is there anything left of these bright days? The bus line connecting Hinamizawa and Okinomiya was frozen a few years ago. When it was still operating, I met a very special person here. But I'm sure he won't come to help me. Especially in this world, where my own mother and my best friend pretend not to know me.

As my sleepiness fades, I remember all the painful experiences I made yesterday. My body aches because I was asleep in an awkward position, so does my heart because I was rejected in such a cruel manner. I can't figure out if it was an act which they planned to punish me. If they really wanted to get back at me in such an evil way - what have I done to deserve it? As far as my mother is concerned, maybe I deserve this because I have been rejecting her in my mind, since I recognized I could not save her from antagonizing Takano and being killed.

But I have never done anything which would justify Satoko's denial. No-one knows better than me how fragile Satoko is. I know that she would have been cut up by Takano years ago, if I had not given the Irie institution everything they wanted. For Satoko's sake I let them drill a hole in my skull, extract cerebrospinal fluid, not to mention all the blood samples that they took from me. Perhaps they did even worse things which my mind refuses to recall. Now the very same girl stands in my bathroom and asks who I am. This is not fair at all ... Satoko, what the hell?

So what does all of this lead to? I remember my mother mentioning the Sonozaki family. There seems to be a quarrel between the Furudes and the Sonozakis. Is it because of Satoko, who is considered a traitor of the village by some narrow-minded old-timers? I must find out about this. But I'm afraid. I can't find Hanyū and I fear that there might be a connection between all these facts. A connection which I don't want to see because it's as simple as horrifying.

I wish I knew what time it is. Are my friends on their way to school yet? Maybe I should go there to ask them some questions. If Satoko sees me at school, she might make a fuss about yesterday. I have to avoid that. Maybe I should ... lurk around the school building until one of my friends comes out?

But what if they don't know me, like Satoko? I guess there's no other choice.

While I walk through Hinamizawa, not in the mood to say hello and smile at anybody, I feel people looking at me behind my back. They wonder why I'm not at school. They wonder why my dress is dirty. They wonder where I'm going. They wonder ... who I am? Their looks pierce me like needles. I feel like walking down a corridor. I notice the walls have eyes. Big, slimy eyes which follow every single movement I make. These eyes can see through my clothes. Their looks penetrate my skin ... until they reach the darkest corners of my mind. And yet ...

... they don't know me at all.

While I'm struggling to get rid of this repulsive feeling, I notice the school is near. I hear the voices of children running towards the building while talking to their friends. Amidst these voices I recognize someone who talks in a determined, confident manner.

"Come on, lessons will start in no time. Hurry up, Tomita-kun and Okamura-kun. You do not want Sensei to get angry with you, do you?"

This is Mion. I recognize her voice at once. She sounds so ... serious. She, the class representative, will enter the classroom after making sure everyone is inside. I know that's her duty, but she has never really observed that rule in the past worlds.

There are some bushes near the school premises, so I crouch down behind them and keep an eye on the playground. Mion stands there. She looks around the schoolyard, to see if any children are still running around. She sees no-one, but she still doesn't follow the other students inside. She remains there in a silent, vigilant position, like a guardian. She looks into the far distance, as if she was waiting for someone. Maybe she's checking out the environment to see if an enemy is approaching. Her face is so stern. Or is she waiting for someone she longs for? I think there's some sadness in her features.

I can't talk to her now, even though she's alone. Everybody must be waiting for her in the classroom. However, Mion's eyes are still focused on something distant. She seems to be lost in thought. That's not really like her. I'm not sure, but for a moment I thought her lips were moving, as if she was talking to someone who isn't there. At last she turns around reluctantly and walks towards the school building in a hurry.

From my experience in this school, I know Mion and Keiichi doze off sometimes while listening. That's because they can't stop reading exciting mangas or watch too much TV, so they don't sleep enough. Whenever Keiichi is very drowsy and starts drooling, Chie-sensei wakes him and tells him to "get outside and wash your face". Same goes for Mion. It's very amusing to watch them. Maybe it happens today and I can talk to one of them. I know I have to wait, though. And this Mion seems different. I'm not sure if she will really fall asleep during lessons. I wish I was in that classroom now, smiling at them from time to time, looking forward to the club activity ... I feel so depressed.

About twenty minutes later my knees start to hurt, so I sit down behind the bush. Fortunately there's some space in between the bushes, so I can take a comfortable position. I feel like lying down. Just for a second ...

... What? I open my eyes and find myself in an awkward position. The ground is dry, so I did not get muddy, but if I could, I would certainly take a bath now. I did not expect to fall asleep when I laid down in this inappropriate place. It seems that resting in that shack did not fulfill its purpose. I feel very strange when I rise slowly. It's not a pleasant feeling. When I look up, I understand why. I'm being watched. Someone is looking straightly at me with a cheeky grin on her face. And I'm sure she noticed me when I watched her earlier this morning.

"Come on, stand up. Why are you hiding in the shrubberies? You'll dirty your clothes."

"Mi-. You're right, it's just ... I'm so shy, you know." When I get up, my arms and legs hurt a bit. While Mion smiles at me, amused by my silly behaviour, I try to look cute and innocent though I feel really embarrassed.

"Being shy and sleepy at the same time can be dangerous," Mion tells me. "What if the school gardener had come to remove these bushes with a motor saw? I wonder what would be left of you now."

"I'm not sure but I think if you gave it to Chie-sensei, she would certainly add some rice and a curry sauce, nipaa~" We laugh at our oni-like imagination.

"So ... did we meet before?" Mion asks me straightly.

I fall silent and darkness covers my mind. She does not know me as well. When mom and Satoko asked who I was, I tried to convince myself that they were joking or trying to punish me. But it seems I have to face a painful truth now. In this Hinamizawa, for some crazy reason, people don't recognize me. And my situation is even worse. I don't know where I can turn to since Satoko lives in my place and my parents are alive. If I show up there again, my mother might call the police. I don't want to imagine what would happen then. They would take me away from Hinamizawa and put me into an orphanage or something like that. I know I can't live somewhere else and the villagers would be in extreme danger, because it's me who keeps their disease under control.

What about Mion? Should I ask her if I can stay with her? I know she's open-minded and her house is very large, but unfortunately she's also very loyal to her grandmother who hates outsiders. And I must think of myself as an outsider now.

"Hey, what is it? Why the long face?" Mion is still smiling, waiting for me to respond. Damn, I must come up with an answer. Think ...! My brain feels like a dead lump, unable to create anything. I must ask her about the others, so ...

"Mi-. I think I met your friends in Okinomiya. That's where I live. They told me about you. You must be the class representative, Sonozaki Mion-san, right?" I force myself to use the honorific though I can't remember addressing her like this at any time.

"I can't deny that, hahaha." Mion grins self-confidently. "I don't think there's another impressive person like Uncle Mion around here." She sticks out her chest. "What's your name, then?"

"I'm sorry, I did not introduce myself yet ... I'm Rika, nice to meet you." I can't come up with a last name.

"I'm also pleased to meet you, Rika-chan. How do you like Hinamizawa?"

"Oh, it's rural ... but charming." This answer is so boring. I don't want to chit-chat with Mion, so I get to the point.

"How are your friends, Mion-san? They're very funny ... what about Satoko-chan? I heard she ... lives near the Furude shrine?"

"You're right." Mion seems not very comfortable with this subject, though. "She lost her parents three years ago." Right. So my mother is not really Satoko's mother. Of course she isn't. I feel some kind of relief though it means Satoko's in the same poor situation again.

"That's so sad," I reply.

"Yeah. They died in an accident. And Furude-san agreed to become her legal guardian." I'm amazed. Now I understand what went on at the shrine.

"I didn't know that! Satoko-chan must be very close to Furude-san, I guess?"

"She really is. She even calls her 'mom' sometimes ... that's the problem, though."

"The problem? What do you mean?" I try to look into her eyes to make her tell the truth. But Mion seems not to like this conversation. She tries to avoid my stare as if she's searching for a way out of this talk.

"Well ..." She hesitates. "Her parents weren't very popular in Hinamizawa." I know that only too well. "Some people think Furude-san shouldn't have taken care of Satoko-chan because the priest and his wife should represent the village," Mion continues. It seems she's ashamed of her own family's resentment.

"I see. So why did the Furudes become her guardians though the village didn't want them to?"

"They don't need to follow these opinions, and ... listen, I don't know why I tell you this, but please keep it to yourself, will you?" I nod silently. Mion starts to speak lowly. "Furude-san, the priest's wife ... someone told me she can't have any children of her own."

I don't understand this. What does she mean? Something emerges from the darkness. Suddenly I feel it ... the icy hand takes hold of me. "I don't exist." Without a sound, my lips form the words, making Mion frown. "I'm not a part of this world." The thought makes me shiver.

"Rika-chan ... what's the matter? You seem to feel down. Did you just say something?"

"Tell me, Mion, ..." I can't suppress my adult voice. "... what do YOU think of Satoko?"

"What? She's one of my dear friends. Didn't she tell you about our club and all?"

I fall silent. What I just thought about Satoko - I can't allow it to control me.

"Anyway," Mion goes on. "I think the Furudes made themselves a bit unpopular too." I look up to her without an expression. "But ..." A smile appears on her face. "... I'm obliged to them because they saved my friend Satoko."

Satoko was saved ... by my parents. That's right! "They must be very brave people." Did I just say this? It's been a long time since I thought positive about mum and dad. And now - I even said it aloud.

"Yeah, I guess you can look at it that way." Mion nods. But I think that's her way to express that she has a different view. I feel the chilling grip disappear. Something has happened which I have always hoped for. Reliable adults who care for Satoko and look after her. Whoever it is ...

"The Furudes had to compromise, though," she adds. "Satoko-chan lives in a small house on the shrine premises. People would really badmouth them if they let Satoko-chan live with them in heir own house."

"Mion," I reply. "I'm glad Satoko has found a guardian. She's far too young to take care of herself." Mion grins. "You're right again. She needs a good telling-off when her traps put someone into danger." So that habit has not changed. I smirk back to her. "And ... what about the older girl ... Rena-san?"

Silence.

I don't like this change of mood. She looks into the distance like she did when I watched her from the bushes. "Mion-san? How is she? The funny one who's always looking for something cute ..."

Mion turns her face back to me. I feel as if I had been looking at the clear blue sky and suddenly saw a dark cloud appearing out of nowhere. "I knew you would ask ... yet somehow I hoped you wouldn't," she says monotonously. A new fear rises inside of me. One moment ago, I put on my first true smile in this world ...

"We don't talk about Ryūgū-san anymore." Mion's voice is full of bitterness. "It just makes everyone sad. Besides, she's not with us anymore. So we can't do anything, can we?"

"But - why? What in the world happened?" I'm bewildered. Her words almost sound as if Rena was dead. I don't want to imagine something like that. So I stare at Mion, waiting for an explanation.

Her face turns angry. "Don't tell me you don't watch the news or listen to the radio. I hate to go through it over and over. What would you ..." She lowers her voice. "What would you do if you heard that one of your friends killed two people?"

Ah, it's just that, I think. Of course I can't say that to Mion. Rena killed Rina and Teppei, two scoundrels who were going to ruin Rena and her father's lives. I experienced this several times and I never shed any tears for the two of them. Especially Teppei. But this Mion seems to care a lot, though in previous worlds she thought mostly about hiding the bodies. But this is also the first time the media reported about the crime.

"Do you know where she has gone to?" I ask Mion who seems to brood over Rena's deeds helplessly. "No," she replies. "After the police had discovered the bodies, they looked for her, but couldn't find any trace. She had disappeared. Some called it onikakushi. They're such ignorants." Mion's features are distorted by anger.

"I can't imagine Rena killing somebody." I felt like I had to say something. Of course it won't make Mion feel better. And I didn't even say the truth. I've seen Rena with vicious eyes, a cleaver in her hand, being very serious when threatening her classmates ...

"Tie them up carefully," I hear Rena say in my memory. "If I see anyone with loose bonds, I'll kill that person immediately." Rena can be dangerous indeed. I wonder what she's doing now. I'm afraid she might be running, shaking with fear and considering everybody her enemy. Maybe she's even clawing at her own throat. I try to chase this thought away because it frightens me to imagine Rena lying in a pool of her own blood, her nails broken and her veins torn.

I mostly remember seeing love and happiness in Rena's eyes. She was always looking for something cute. I happened to be the object of her desire many times. I can't count Rena's surprise attacks when she clutched me like a plush toy, almost strangling me in her innocent frenzy. But ... I would rather be strangled because of love than live in a world where everybody just respects me because they're afraid of Oyashiro-sama. Maybe I should start a treasure hunt for Rena. She would love me to death - and set me free. Then I could leave this world, where Hanyū is not with me and I'm a stranger to everyone.

"I think I have to go now," Mion tells me while I get lost in thought. I look up to her face. "Will you be all right?" She asks me with a worried voice. "Never mind about me," I say, trying to smile at her. "I just hope nothing bad happened to Rena." Mion doesn't respond to my wish. "Well, good luck to you then. Bye, Rika-chan." She turns around and walks back to the classroom. I'm sure Chie-sensei will give her another scolding, but Mion doesn't care - that's for sure. I watch her ponytail shaking as she walks away in her long red skirt. If only Mion would remember who I am.

When she has disappeared, I force myself to think of something very urgent. I need a place to sleep and to think about what I should do. At least for one night or two. So I try to browse the information I got so far. My parents ... Satoko ... Rena ... Mion ... I haven't seen Keiichi so far. One of his encouraging speeches would really help me in this sad world. Anyway, I think I overlooked something. Something about Satoko and Rena ... just a second. Satoko lives at the shrine. And Rena ... killed Rina and Teppei. What does that mean?

The next moment, I finally know. Satoko's parents' house must be empty now because neither Satoko nor Teppei lives there. I hate that place because it is connected to the horrible abuse Satoko had to suffer from her aunt and uncle. But I can't be picky. My body is dirty and my clothes need a good washing, too. I should sneak inside the house and avoid thinking about what happened there. The next moment, I'm on my way, walking through Hinamizawa under the sarcastic sunbeams, which sink into my flesh like knives while everybody else just enjoys their gentle touch.

I remember some doomed worlds where I went this path, just to find out how hopeless it is to see Satoko in Teppei's hands. Her fragility made me cry when I saw her outside the house, carrying luxury stuff for him in bags which were much too heavy for her. I should be happy that she lives with good people now. So why can't I be happy, even a little bit? Not even when I think about myself, but also when I try to cheer up imagining Satoko being safe - and maybe even happy, on top of that.

Oh, Satoko's house must be just around the corner now. I'm going to walk on without care, pushing aside all the thoughts about this place. That will be the only way to enter it. There it is. The front of the house seems to stare at me in malevolent curiosity, wondering whether I'll make it or not. I clench my teeth and walk up to the front door.

It's open.

Inside there's a strange smell. Like some kind of heavy perfume, overlying the mean odour of sweat. The place looks messy. I see many things scattered over the floor. Of course they were here and abused the house, before Rena killed them. They must have been not only occupying the house but also looking for any valuables. Haunted by a strong feeling of disgust, I climb the stairs up to the first floor. Although my steps become slower and slower. It feels like something is holding on to my legs. It doesn't want me to go up there. What ... is trying to make me stop and run away instead of entering the first floor?

No, there isn't anything, really ... It's just myself. I sense something which is even more disgusting than the smell. It's a sound. And it's not a sound like the clattering of an open window or the noise of an empty bottle rolling across the floor. What makes this sound is alive. It sounds like animals ... they make a sticky sound and I start to feel sick in my stomach while listening to it. I push myself forward against the wall of my own fear, so I finally reach the first floor. The horrible sound draws nearer while I walk across the corridor.

Thud. My foot hits a heavy object which has been lying on the floor. I don't care what it is. The unexpected noise makes the gross animal-like sound fade and stop. Then I hear some ... steps. There is someone else in this house. I freeze completely, though I should rather run away. Something appears in front of me. It takes a while until my brain processes the picture of the person ...

"Hey! What do you think you're doing in here, little brat?" She's naked. Her skin looks all sweaty. I can only stare at her body in horror.

"What do you think you're looking at?" Her voice sounds sarcastic. I answer the question silently, just to myself. It's the tattoo. It's the star-shaped tattoo on her hip, on which her left hand is resting as if she wanted to point at it. I don't need to look at her face to know who this animal-like woman is.

"Ritsuko! What's the bloody matter, I'm not done with you yet!" The nasty voice, which I know too well, fills the corridor and echoes in my head. Fear takes hold of me and at the same time, the scene makes me want to vomit all over the floor. Finally, the imagination of Teppei rushing out of the room and coming after me fills me with such terror that my legs take control of me. I stagger down the stairs and run for it. Just run. Out of this evil place, until I don't see it or sense it anymore. Every time my feet hit the ground, I hope the impact helps me to get the images and sounds out of my brain.

When I stop and gasp for breath, my feet hurt and I nearly black out. I look around and see I ran nearly all the way back to school. When my brain calms down, a thought appears. Teppei, Rina - they're alive ... they're alive! They're still here, defiling Satoko's and Satoshi's home. Why the hell ... did Mion tell me Rena killed them?


End file.
